guild_ballfandomcom-20200215-history
Cinder
Pre-Release : Gencon 2017 ---- CHARACTER PLAYS Kill the Ball''' (1) || 6" Range || OPT Remove target '''free-ball' from the Pitch. This model's Controlling Player resolves a Goal Kick. '''''Decoy (1) || Self Range || Sustaining || OPT This model gains ]+2] DEF against the next enemy Attack or Character Play. CHARACTER TRAITS Kinded''' [[http://guild-ball.wikia.com/wiki/Furnace Furnace]]'' If this model starts its activation within 6" of the named friendly model, this model gains Burning Strike for the remainder of the turn. (''Burning Strike: When damaged by this model enemy models suffer the burning condition.) '''Hot Shot Once per turn during its activation, if it is not suffering the knocked-down condition, this model may declare an Attack against an enemy model that is within 6" and line of sight of this model as if it were engaging the enemy model. Unpredictable Movement Once per turn when an enemy model ends an Advance in this model's melee zone, this model may immediately make a 2" Dodge. ARTICLES Blacksmith's Guild: Apprentice Cinder The Blacksmiths Guild: Furnace & Cinder GALLERY Cinder-Headshot.jpg|Header Cinder (ArtCard).jpg|Art Card Cinder-3D Proto.jpg|Render Cinder-byDarkIronStudios.jpg|by Dark Iron Studio LORE Cinder, The Fated Urchin Not everyone from behind the tall white walls bends the knee to the Bacchal throne. Piervo is like any other city with its dirty streets and forgotten alleys, no matter the boastings of the holy men and their contemptuous order. In these places my kin dwell, the abandoned and runaway urchins for whom every day is a battle for survival. Priests are not kind with the scraps they throw to such children, and most of us starve before we reach our tenth name day. The ones that don’t get gutted by the undercity scum, at least. I never once believed that fate could be mine. Even now I am not possessed of the foolish pride of my peers, nor was I too bashful to hound the man I now call master into accepting me as apprentice, following him like a pup with her tail between her legs. For as far back as I can recall, whilst I prowled the streets I wanted nothing more than to escape, and Master Furnace has delivered me precisely that salvation. Under his tutelage, I have been shown his resolve, patience, and determination, coupled with selfless devotion beyond anything I encountered amongst priests towards their church. While I dare not hope to emulate my master’s untold skill, I do at least offer other appreciable talents to my Guild, born of a desperate childhood surviving on the streets. It is with these I am best able to serve, a simple fact not unnoticed by Master Furnace, for he in truth is as pragmatic a soul as those forced to live the life of the destitute. I may never truly attain the hallowed title of master myself, but service at least affords me a full belly, and my nights on a soft bed rather than unforgiving stone. And in all honesty, I could ask for little more. - Cinder, Blacksmith’s Guild Category:Blacksmiths Category:Female Category:Human Category:Season 3 Category:1" Melee Category:30mm Category:Apprentice Category:Winger Category:Piert